Le concombre d'or
by SexySpectrum
Summary: La journée de Russie est une nouvelle fois gâchée par Amérique.  CRACK


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 10ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Pour le thème "Concombre"._

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. _

_PAS DE COUPLES_

_Note: C'est vraiment la pire chose jamais écrite par ma pauvre personne ;D (quoique mon OS harryPotter mérite tout aussi bien ce titre ;D) Bonne lecture pour les courageux qui essayeraient de se frotter à cette chose. PS: Pas pu me corriger, je dois me dépêcher de publier ça! Désolée pour les fautes!_

_

* * *

_

La fin de la guerre froide avait soulagé la Terre entière. Plus besoin de construire des abris atomiques, plus besoin de craindre la « mère Russie », la page du sanglant 20eme siècle semblait pouvoir être enfin tournée.

La population de la Russie et des Etats-Unis n'étaient pas mécontentes : certes les russes étaient considérés comme « perdants », mais finalement, ils retrouvaient une liberté qu'ils avaient perdue en même temps que Staline avait gagné le pouvoir.

Quant aux dirigeants, ils pouvaient se permettre de dormir sur les deux oreilles. Il pouvait relâcher la tension que la responsabilité de l'avenir de la planète faisait peser sur leurs épaules. Eux aussi étaient satisfaits.

L'année 1991 était donc synonyme de soulagement, puisque les pays du monde entier pouvaient respirer.

Tous, sauf deux, bien évidemment.

Russie et Amérique, avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'extrêmement divertissant. Ils ne s'appréciaient évidemment pas, mais les compétitions qui avaient été les conséquences de la guerre froide avaient été distrayantes au plus haut point.

Qui de la Russie ou des Etats-Unis étaient le plus puissant ? Le plus riche ? Le plus productif ? Qui arriverait à aller dans l'espace en premier ? Qui arriverait à envoyer un humain sur la Lune en premier ? Qui du capitalisme ou du communiste réussirait à vaincre l'autre ? Etc., etc.

Et voila. 1991, et ils redevenaient deux pays différents, que plus personne ne se sentait obligé de comparer.

Mais Russie et Etats-Unis étaient tous les deux très obstinés. Et chaque occasion était bonne pour se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

Les jeux olympiques ? Parfait.

Une coupe du monde dans un sport ? Génial

Un sondage sur laquelle des deux populations avait le plus de relation sexuelles ? Encore mieux.

Et ainsi de suite. Chaque occasion, aussi ridicule était elle, était immédiatement utilisé comme compétition. Russie et Amérique n'avaient plus depuis longtemps des rapports réellement haineux. Mais si cette envie d'être meilleur que l'autre disparaissait… Hem. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de penser à une telle probabilité.

En attendant, ils regardaient avidement chaque jour leur agenda pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un match de basketball, de handball, n'importe quoi qui pourrait leur permettre de s'envoyer des mails railleurs, ou un coup de fil provocateur.

Le matin 19 juillet, qui était un matin totalement comme les autres, Russie se leva. Il prit une vingtaine de minutes à se préparer, déjeuna légèrement, avala une gorgée de Vodka, et se dirigea vers son bureau, où une pile de paperasse à signer l'attendait déjà.

Son esprit était bien évidemment déjà occupé à chercher un moyen pour ennuyer Amérique.

Que serait une bonne journée sans un téléphone à son meilleur ennemi ? Il s'assit à son bureau, espérant voir dans son agenda une rencontre sportive, et tomba sur quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le prit par surprise.

Il avait visiblement oublié, mais le festival du concombre d'or se déroulait à Moscou ce jour même, et il était convié à la manifestation.

Il leva un sourcil, un peu étonné face à la demande de son boss. Qu'il doive être présent pour une inauguration où quelque chose du type, il le comprenait assez bien, mais pour le festival du _concombre d'or_, ça lui paraissait être un peu bizarre.

…Cinq secondes plus tard, il était sur son ordinateur, à essayer de repérer quel pays entre lui et Amérique produisait le plus de concombre. Savait-on jamais, l'occasion de l'écraser dans un domaine –n'importe lequel- lui paraissait être très alléchante.

Deux minutes plus tard il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et constatait qu'il n'était pas si mal placé dans le tableau des pays les plus producteurs en concombre et cornichons. Il leva les yeux d'un demi centimètre et, eu envie de s'arracher les yeux. Amérique était placé juste avant lui.

…Amérique le battait dans le domaine de la production des concombres.

Russie gronda de mécontentement et se détourna de son ordinateur. Il allait devoir être présent à un festival complètement stupide où en plus, il saurait pendant toute la soirée qu'Amérique était plus productif que lui.

Qu'Amérique le surpassait dans un _autre_ domaine. Déjà qu'il produisait plus de _tomates_ que lui, s'il y avait encore les concombres…  
Rageant, il essaya de se calmer en se rappelant que c'était lui qui battait Amérique sur la production de carotte et que de toute manière, les carottes c'était bien meilleur, ça donnait une meilleure vue et que…

Il rouvrit son agenda, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de pouvoir reprendre le dessus.

Mais non.

Juste le festival du concombre d'or.

Existait-il un festival de la carotte d'or ? Parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'il puisse être triomphant dans au moins un légume.

Il tourna lentement les yeux à droite et à gauche, et voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans son bureau (ce qui aurait de toute manière été surprenant puisque la pièce était petite et qu'il aurait remarqué si quelqu'un était entré) il sortit d'un air conspirateur un cahier -intitulé sobrement : TOME 11- d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Il l'ouvrit à la page 34, et, dans la colonne « Etats-Unis » inscrivit rageusement : Concombres.

Se sentant humilié, il essaya de penser à un domaine, pas encore inscrit dans les onze tomes que représentaient les défis que lui et Amérique s'étaient lancés, dans lequel il était meilleur.

L'escrime ? Déjà noté.

Les crayons de couleur ? Il l'avait aussi.

Le nombre de Macdona…Non. Ça, c'était perdu d'avance.

Il essaya de penser à un légume dont il n'aurait pas déjà cherché le taux de production et son visage s'illumina, comment avait-il pu oublier un légume pareil ?

Il se précipita une nouvelle fois vers son ordinateur et chercha le taux de production de Maïs de la Russie.

Amérique le surpassait.

Citrouilles ? Pareil

Sa journée était détruite.

Amérique, le roi en matière de fast food. Le pays ayant les habitudes alimentaires les plus dégoûtantes, le surpassait dans la production de la plupart des légumes.

C'était horrible. Catastrophique, humiliant.

Résigné, Russie se rassit en face de son bureau, et attendit le téléphone victorieux d'Amérique.

Et attendit.

Et attendit.

A vingt-trois heures du soir, Russie se rendit à l'évidence qu'Amérique lui avait encore prouvé à quel point il pouvait être un salopard de première classe. Pour lui montrer à quel point il était supérieur, il avait tout simplement…Décidé de ne pas faire part de sa victoire à son ennemi de toujours.

L'ignorance était la plus dure des insultes, se rappela Russie en soupirant. D'un geste las, il sortit sa boisson préférée d'une des poches de son manteau, et procéda à l'oubli total de ses malheurs.

Putain de concombres.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Amérique inspectait le frigo d'Angleterre, cherchant désespérément quelque chose de mangeable dans l'horreur absolue qu'était le frigo de l'anglais.

Il repéra quelque chose, dont l'appartenance à la planète Terre semblait assez discutable et le montra à son ami :  
« - C'est quoi c'truc là ? »

« - Un concombre abruti. »

Amérique le regarda une seconde de plus, et le replaça dans le frigo.

Comme si un légume pouvait avoir la moindre importance.

* * *

_J'explique juste la chute parce que ça me paraît pas clair XD en gros, Russie déprime trop sur un truc dont Amérique n'a rien à faire. Voila! :D_


End file.
